What is this emotion called?
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Sebastian is having impure thoughts that involve his young master. Lau makes things more complicated by dressing the Lord in clothes similar to Ranmao's. How is Sebastian going to react?


Hello there, i am glad you decided to click on my fic :)

I got a moment of inspiration and decided to waste it on something and this is the result of it.

First of all Ciel is a little OOC so if you do not like that then i doubt you'll like this fic. Also this is a lemon so if you dont like that sort of thing as well then this might not be of your liking. (this is my second lemon so please go easy on my :)

Well i got that out of the way so... enjoy :)

What is this emotion called?

* * *

><p>There has been something on my mind for quite a while now. Ever since the jack the reaper case, I couldn't keep the image of the young master in a dress out of my mind. I can't describe the feeling very well but seeing my master in that dress made me want to touch him all over, am I really such a pervert as to fantasize about a small child? But it is not like I care, I wanted to touch him so badly but I did not. But now I can't keep that image out of my mind he looked so delicate, so fragile, so weak, and so breakable. all I wanted to do was crush him and make him mine completely. I do have the right, do I not? When he made the contract with me he offered everything to me, his soul and his body as well… I have the right to do with it whatever I want. Oh but how will the young master react if I suddenly did something so filthy?<p>

Oh but now is not the time it thing of such things, I will have more time to fantasize about such things later on, right now I need to deliver the tea to the young master and Lau.

"Pardon me Young master, Lau I have brought the tea-"I had to suddenly stop talking, the sight right in front of me is rather unusual and hard to believe. Are my eyes deceiving me? What is with this? Right in front of my eyes is the young master in a dress? But it is not your typical dress, it is not like the one he wore to the ball that one delightful night but rather it is one of your typical Chinese outfits like the one Ranmao is always wearing, what a sight this is indeed. I had not noticed but I had held my breath the entire time I was staring like a fool at my master.

"Young master… May I ask why you are wearing such an outfit?"

"Let's just say I owed Lau a favor and this is how he decided he wanted me to pay him. This asshole" he looked like a girl, someone who did not know my young master would agree to the fullest. He was standing in front of Lau, who was sitting on the big couch by himself. Where was Ranmao I wonder?

"What do you think Master Butler? Does he not look delightful in this outfit?"

"Do not dare to answer that question Sebastian!" My master cried, but dear god seeing him like this I could not take his commands seriously.

"I apologize young master but you look very delightful in that outfit. It suits you very well"

Ah, even that glare that you are giving me makes a chill run down my spine. But there is things that is better kept to oneself. I have to return back from my wonder world and into reality. I am a butler after all and if I do not hurry this tea and snacks shall go to waste. What happened after indeed surprised me, Lau had taken my master by the waist and sat him on his lap, and he wrapped both his long, slender arms around it and pressed him close to him. The sight brought a sharp pain to my chest, how curious I wonder why? What is this feeling I am currently dealing with called?

"Lord Ciel is going to replace Ranmao for a day, which is what we agreed on. Isn't that right my cute little kitten?" he then gently caressed my young master's cheek, who did nothing to refuse it. This was not like my master at all, why was he just letting this man do whatever he wanted? He even had a slight blush in his cheeks!

"What was the response we agreed on My Lord?" Lau had asked he had turned my master the other way so he was facing him; his legs were spread on each side of the Chinese's lap. I am sure the man could feel my master's crouch on it and it upset me just a little. What my master did next was what almost made my heat stop in surprise, what in the name of the devil lord was young master thinking? He placed both his hands on each side of Lau's face then brought his small face just an inch away from it.

"I… will do what my master wishes me… to" then he placed his sweet pink lips on top of the man's but that was the last straw, do they really expect me to just stand here with a smile on my face? I have been thinking about crushing my master and making him mine, he will be mine, he can only be mine. I pulled him from the arms of the Chinese's embrace and placed him on top of my shoulder.

"I am sorry to interrupt this rather confusing set of events, but the young master has to go to bed. It is rather late so I would suggest for you to get going" I said it more rudely then I intended to but I was indeed mad. I could feel it was very visible on my face, because before I left the room I could feel that Lau had a big smile on his face. The young master made no attempt to free himself or even talk, it was like I was carried a lifeless doll. We finally got to the Master's room and I threw him rather violently on to the big king sized bed, but he still did not say a word he only stared at me with his big blue eye. This was very annoyed to me of course, is it not annoying to many to simply be ignored?

"Young master, I am in no position to ask you any questions but what was it exactly that you were planning to do with Master Lau?"

"It is really none of your business Sebastian. Why do you care?" ah so the real Ciel Phantomhive was back once more, his stare was as cold as ever but that is why I loved it so much. He had made himself comfortable, he was sitting again the wooden front of the bed, is arms were gently placed at the back of his head, that stupid smirk had appeared on his lips.

"I care because I am your butler. It is not right for the head of the Phantomhive family to dress in such a manner and to do what you did a little moment ago"

"What did I do that was considered wrong? I just kissed Lau that is all. I can kiss whoever I please and it is none of your business. All you have to do is carry out my wishes, so can you please leave?"

Ah, so he thinks he can kiss who ever? So he thinks he is actually free? It was just a moment ago when I was thinking it was indecent to think of my master the way I did but my desire to humiliate this child is far greater then I taught. All I want to do is crush him, I want him to feel pain, I want him to scream my name and beg me to stop.

"So you can kiss whoever? Very well then Young master" I placed my knee on the corner of the bed then leaned in and kissed him. He started to fight me off but it was all in vain, did he really think that a body such as the one he possessed would win against mine? It was a forced his yes but in just a few seconds it became mutual. I managed to put my tongue into his small mouth, it tasted like strawberries. By this time I had completely gotten myself on the bed, I was on top of my young master, each of my legs was on either side of his tiny body, and the kiss only grew more intense. I backed off to see my master's face and I could see he had enjoyed it maybe even more then I had myself.

"My my young master what a lustful expression you have on your face. Am I good kisser?"

"You b-bastard… I told you to leave"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see a certain selfish little boy decided to make me mad and I am going to punish him and make him regret his actions"

I resumed the kiss which was left unfinished; I was able to dominate him so easily. As I was kissing him, I took off my gloves and my hands trailed down to his flat but adorable chest. I honestly have no idea how to take off the Chinese dress so I decided to rip it off, the young master's eyes which had been closed hand opened up in surprise, but I did not move my lips from his, even if he was running out of breath but I have no intention of stopping. My hands made their way to a pair of bright pink nipples, and I started to play with them, I began to feel my body get hotter and I could feel a certain part of my body had begun to awaken. But it was not only me, as I began to play rougher with the cute little nipples the young master began to let out sweet little moans in between kisses. I began to move my lips from his, making my way down to his neck, I began to suck on various places and also leave a couple of bite marks on others. I finally reached my destination and placed my mouth on one of his nipple and began to suck nice and hard on it. The young master let out a nice loud moan, which was music to my ears. I had not let the other unattended, I was still doing various thins to it with my hand; I would pull it, caress it and molest it.

"S-sebast-tian… please stop it… ahh…I c-command you to sto-aah-p…"

"Are you sure you want me to stop? It seems to me that you are enjoying this very much" I had responded while his nipple was still in my mouth, I gave it one last suck and decided to attend to the other. By the time I was finished the young master was as hard as a person could get, the tip was oozing with pre-cum. But I myself was reaching my limit as well.

"Well well young master, this is such a sight to see. Please only show that lusty expression to me"

"You bastaaahh-"he began to say but I grabbed his tiny penis into my hand and began to pump, it did not take much to make him cum, I licked the white liquid that remained in my hand.

"That was fast" I just had to say out loud, the young master gave me a glare. Even in this situation he can still glare at me, ah wonderful. I began to kiss him once more, and I began to unbutton my pants. I took out my penis and began to pump as well. I could not take it anymore; I had to be inside Ciel. I knew I had to prepare him first but I had already lost myself in lust and I did not bother to do so. I turned Ciel around and put him on his knees; I placed my penis on his entrance and began to push. The small boy gave a cry of pain. But I did not care; I pushed a little more until my manhood was all the way inside. I cannot describe just how much pleasure I felt was I felt the young master's ass tighten around me. I began to push in and out, loosing myself in the pleasure. I began to pound him fast and hard, I could hear his cries of pain had turned into cries of pleasure. I placed on of my hands on his nipple and the other on his penis and began to pleasure him even more.

"Call out my name young master" I practically begged him. I turned him around so I could see his lustful expression, and placed a passionate kiss on his lips, moving my tongue like crazy inside his mouth.

"Call out my name" I repeated as I slammed onto him as hard as I could.

"Sebaahhstiannnn… Please, harder…"

"Yes, my lord" I answered with a smile on my face. I had drowned in my out lust and could no longer distinguish the difference between reality and fantasy. All that was swirling in my mind at the moment was how good it felt to be inside my master, it only took a minute or two for both of us to enter the wonderful world called the climax. After that we both collapsed onto the bed.

"So? Did I do well young master?" I asked with a pleased smile on my lips but when my eyes met with my young master's it faded away. He had that stupid smirk on his face once more.

"May I ask why you have that expression on your face?"

"Lau was right, you do get jealous easily Sebastian"

"Jealous…?" so was that the name of the emotion that I was going through a little moment ago? Oh how foolish I am. If that is true then, what I feel for my young master must be love. A demon such as me has fallen in love with a human such as him?

"I did not believe him of course so I wanted to test it out. It was a fun game to play"

"You are very cruel young master. You went to such extremes to prove a stupid theory?"

"Yes I did. Let me clear one thing to you Sebastian. When I made the contract with you I offered you everything, my body was included as well. I am yours and only yours. You can do with me whatever you want to." The smile returned to my face, I know he would never admit it but maybe he has feelings for me as well?

"That sounds like a love confession"

"Don't be stupid" he answered and turned the other way. Ah what a troublesome young master I have…

* * *

><p>Please be kind enough to leave me a Review telling me how it was. Did you like it? Or was it horrible? i would love to know your opinion ^_^<p> 


End file.
